A group of 20 principal investigators associated with the Environmental Health Sciences Center (EHSC) and the Center for Genome Research and Biocomputing (CGRB) at Oregon State University request funds for a Zeiss PALM MicroBeam IV Laser Capture System. The critical and currently unique feature of this particular laser microdissection system is the pressure-catapulting technology that provides non-contact capture of fresh tissues. This capability, which is not possible by other laser capture systems, will enable us to perform top down proteomics of labile post-translational modifications and single live cell isolation. The requested PALM MicroBeam IV Laser Capture System performed exceedingly well during a three day demonstration held February 8-10, 2010, and several new uses for the system were successfully tested during this time. This group of researchers is funded, primarily by NIH, to investigate a wide range of biomedically-related topics, from carcinogenesis and neurodegeneration, to nanoparticles and circadian proteins, to other basic functions in cellular signaling and organization. This state-of-the-art system will provide a new tool for determining the biochemical and molecular mechanisms involved in the development of disease and response to environmental stressors through analysis of specific cellular populations from affected tissues. Currently, a non-contact laser capture microdissection system does not exist in the state of Oregon and access to this technology would support University-wide strategic initiatives in Computational and Genome Biology and Healthy Aging Research and collaborations with the Center for Health Research at the local Good Samaritan Hospital, Molecular Probes/Invitrogen, University of Oregon, and the Western University of Health Sciences, as well as promote the training of graduate students and postdoctoral researchers in modern cell biological techniques. Strong support from the University has enabled the EHSC and CGRB to provide state-of-the-art technology for research and the two units seek to build on this collaboration to fully support the requested laser capture system and ensure its efficient utilization and maintenance. A similar administrative collaboration between the CGRB and EHSC has been in place for five years to successfully operate and maintain a Zeiss confocal microscope and provide ready access to large image files to users from four colleges. The proposed Zeiss PALM MicroBeam IV laser microdissection system will be used by 20 different laboratories supporting 25 NIH research grants. Three are large multi-investigator grants, which are a new NCI Program Project grant, a new NIEHS Superfund Research Program, as well as the recently renewed NIEHS-funded P30 Core Center. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVNANCE: To understand the development and progression of certain diseases, it has become important to extract small samples of tissue for analysis. Laser capture microdissection provides scientists with the capability to remove as little as a few damaged cells from the tissue in order to determine specific factors involved in the disease.